Dazzle 20
by InvisableInc
Summary: Some of Hollywood's biggest actors and actresses are asked to participate in one action packed block buster. The title, 'Drop Dead' and Sannin Productions will do anything to make it a hit. But when trouble starts brewing on set what will happen the cast?


**Dazzle 2.0**

Hello people of Fanfiction! It is I, **Poptart-Ninja** here to deliver on the promise of a Dazzle rewrite! First of all, I would like to thank **Heart-sama** for giving me permission to do this rewrite. Second, I would like to thank **xLittleMissReality** for taking an interest in this story, it really inspired me to go through with this rewrite. Thirdly, I'd like to apologize for how late this is story is, I wrote it, then it got deleted, then my computer broke, then the two other computers in my house broke so I no longer have internet. So it's not my fault, but I hope that it is worth the wait.

****

It was another hot day in the Kanoha Hill, yet still the mall was flourishing with busy buyers who would never let a trivial thing like 98 degree weather stop them from enjoying the perks of their credit cards. However, when not under a shop-a-holics spending spell, the heat can be pretty annoying, such is the case with big time movie agent, Kurenai Yuuhi, who decided to sit inside the air conditioned restaurant. Sitting in a booth by the window, Kurenai ordered drinks for two and waited, watching for a sign of her lunch mate in the passing crowds. She was slightly surprised when a blond sat next to her.

"Disguising yourself as a blond is one thing, but a platinum blond Hinata?" Kurenai chuckled.

"A-ano, my sister gave it to me, because she took all my other wigs," Hinata said fidgeting with it.

"Honestly, all you need is a pair of giant sunglasses and you'd be invisible," Kurenai replied sarcastically.

"Here you are ladies," said the waiter as he served the drinks. "One long island ice tea, and one lemonade," he said flashing Hinata a charming smile.

"Thank you, that will be all for now," Kurenai said shooing away the waiter.

"Do you think he recognized me?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Honey, if he knew who you were, he wouldn't have the nerve to flirt with you," Kurenai laughed.

Hinata blushed modestly, "So, ano, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, as your amazing agent, and super friend, I thought you might like to know about the role that will make you the most famous actress in all the land," Kurenai said proudly.

"But you told me I already was the most famous actress in all the land," Hinata joked.

"Don't get cute with me Hyugga," Kurenai said .

Hinata giggled, "Alright, so what's this great part?" she asked.

"A lead role in Sannin Production's newest block buster hit Drop Dead!" Kurenai announced as she handed over the script.

"Drop Dead?" Hinata said flipping through the mass of paper.

"I know it sounds like a low budget comedy, but Sannin Productions is a big time movie studio, and they take care in picking out there scripts," Kurenai said proudly.

"Ano, Sensei, this is a spy film," Hinata pointed out.

"I know," Kurenai replied.

"I don't do spy movies sensei, you know that," Hinata said sliding the script back across the table.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted , banging her fists on the table. "You can pass up such a great opportunity just because you don't like spy movies, you're a great actress, but your starting to get type casted. If you do this movie, it would be making a statement, that Hinata Hyugga can do any role!" she ranted.

"Hinata?! Hinata Hyugga?!? Oh-My-God, Its Hinata Hyugga the actress!!" shouted a woman sitting at the table behind Kurenai.

"Woops, heh, just think about it will you?" Kurenai asked as they both jumped to their feet.

"I'll think about it," Hinata replied dropping a 20 onto the table before they dashed out the door.

**0o0 (The Fire Village INN)**

Sasuke Uchiha sat silently at the large table in his room. After finishing off his lunch of tomato soup, he glanced at the clock. '2:00, he should be here in another hour.' Just as that thought passed through his mind, his agent passed through his front door.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke, but I had to help an old lady cross the street."

"It wouldn't have taken you 2 hours even if you dragged her across it Kakashi," Sasuke said. He wasn't really angry, after years of working with the man, he was used to his constant tardiness, and less than believable excuses.

"Yes well, it was a very wide street," Kakashi replied sitting a safe distance from his short tempered client.

"I am surprised though," Sasuke said leaning smoothly back in his chair. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour, this must be big."

Kakashi smirked slightly from behind his mask. "I've got a script here you're going to want to read," he said tossing the thick, slightly crumpled mask of pages to Sasuke.

"Drop Dead?" Sasuke read unimpressed.

"I admit the titles lame, but its written by Miato Gai and Rock Lee," Kakashi explained. "There a little out there, but they do know how to tell a story."

Sasuke picked up the script and started glancing through it. "Which character do they want me to play?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you will be playing the part of Yuki Minimino, the double agent." He answered.

Sasuke smirked, 'I love playing the bad guy,' he thought. "Who else have they asked to be in it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well," Kakashi began. "No one has accepted, but Sannin Productions is trying to get the biggest names, I have it on good authority that they've asked Hinata Hyugga to play the part of the spy you seduce and kill."

"I doubt she'll do it, she only dose Romantic dramas," Sasuke thought out loud. "Though she is one of the only people I've worked with who can actually act."

"Plus she's hot, I wouldn't mind walking into her dressing room on accident." Kakashi said.

"You better watch yourself Kakashi, I met her basterd cousin Neji once, he seemed a little over protective of her," Sasuke recalled.

"Yes well, Tsunada is in love with the girl, I have no doubts that she'll find a way to get Hyugga on board whether she likes it or not," Kakashi said.

'Somehow I believe that,' Sasuke though. "Who else?" he asked.

"Well," Kakashi hesitated. "I believe there asking your old friend Naruto Uzumaki to be the lead role."

"Tch, naturally they'd ask that action idiot to be in it," Sasuke scoffed. Then he thought for a moment, Naruto is an annoying moron, but even Sasuke had to admit (to himself at least) that Naruto was a somewhat okay actor. "Who else?" he asked again.

"Well for the final part, the leads love interest, they've asked… Sakura Haruno," Kakashi said quietly.

Unfortunately, Sasuke heard and all but threw the script in the trash, and walked away.

"Sigh, well, that could have gone better," Kakashi said taking the script out of the trash can. "You could at least read the script."

**0o0 (Kanoha Plaza)**

The Plaza in downtown Kanoha was fraught with stands, carts, and crowds, but a large crowd was gathered around one particular stand. It was a Ramen noodle stand, one made famous when it was mentioned in a magazine as famous actor Naruto Uzumaki's favorite place to eat. The cart was small, but had two seats at the front for people to sit and eat, though most people opted to buy a bowl and sit in the picnic area a few feet away.

However, one man sat at the bar; with a green berretta hat, a huge pair of sunglasses, and a brown trench coat, Naruto sat comfortably eating his ramen, watching as people passed him. But when a man sat next to him, Naruto was surprised to find it was his agent Iruka Umuino.

"Hey sensei, where ya been?" Naruto asked as he finished off his third bowl of ramen.

"Where have I been? Where have you been? I've been calling your cell phone for an hour, why haven't you been answering?" Iruka shouted at the younger man.

"You have?" Naruto asked as he reached into his coat pocket for his cell phone. He took it out and peered into the little screen, "Hm, must be on vibrate," he said shrugging it off. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Iruka took in a deep breath and calmed himself down before speaking. "I've got a part for you," he said taking out a script from his shoulder bag. "It's the lead role in a spy movie."

Naruto looked at the scripts front page. "Drop Dead?" he said aloud. "How much are they offering?"

"Well that's still up for negotiation, but Sasuke Uchiha's up for the part of the double agent, Hinata Hyugga is up for the spy Sasuke seduces and kills, and Sakura Haruno is up for the part of your love interest," Iruka said suggestively.

"Really, Sasuke-teme, and Sakura-chan! It's been a long time since I've seen them, and Hinata-chan too!"Naruto exclaimed. "Alright, I'll do it, sign me up sensei!"

"Great, I'll set up a meeting right away," Iruka said, happy that Naruto was so excited.

"Good, but first we eat," Naruto said ordering two more bowls of ramen.

**0o0 (Haruno Pent house)**

"Oui, Haruno, get your ass out here!" Shouted a purple haired woman as she stormed into the penthouse.

"What is it now Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked as she stepped out of her room.

"I've got a script here your gonna wanna look at," Anko said proudly as she dropped the script onto the coffee table in the center of the room.

Sakura walked over and sat down. "Drop Dead?" she read aloud.

"The title sucks, I know, but the script is great," Anko said plopping down beside her star client.

"What's it about?" Sakura asked, not wanting to read it at that very moment.

"It's about a team of spies trying to take down a terrorists organization, but one of them turns out to be a double agent, he kills one of the others, and you and the main character kill him and his leader," Anko summarized.

"Who else is in it?" Sakura asked, still not interested.

"Well, I hear they asked Sasuke Uchiha to be the double agent," Anko said slyly.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, almost solemnly. She thought about it for a moment, "Alright, count me in," she announced with a small smile.

"Good, I've already made the arrangements," Anko said smugly.

**0o0 (Later that week) (Hyugga Estates)**

"I know… I'm trying… Tsunada-sama I'm working on it… It's just that, she doesn't really like spy movies… Really?... How much?... Right, okay, just give me a little more time… I gotta go," Kurenai closed her flip phone just as Hinata brought in the tray of tea.

"Who was that?" Hinata asked as she set the tray on the table.

"No one… its nothing," Kurenai said dismissing the subject, as the blond beside her chuckled.

"So Hina," the woman said as Hinata passed her her cup of tea. " I a little birdie told me that you got a huge offer for a movie."

"What! Who told you! Not me! I didn't, did you Hinata?" Kurenai said quickly.

Hinata gave her agent a strange look, "One of Temari's younger brothers works as a prop master at Sannin Productions Sensei," Hinata explained.

Kurenai shot Temari a glare, but the younger blond just chuckled. "Ya, Kankuro said it was a nice part, but that you haven't accepted yet," Temari said.

"Yes well," Hinata paused, taking a sip of her own tea. "I don't think I'm going to take it," she finally said.

"What! Hinata! You have to, this is such a great opportunity for you! Sannin Productions is desperate to get you on board, you could make a killing! Tell her!" Kurenai shouted, turning toward Temari.

Temari smirked at the older woman's desperation. "She's right though Hina, Kankuro said it's a great part, besides, it's not like you to drive Kurenai ape like this." Temari said, knowing that there must be another reason to turn down the script.

"I-I know… it's just…" Hinata hesitated. "Sakura H-Haruno has accepted a part in the movie, and… there's also talk of Ino Yamanaka playing one of the terrorists."

"Yamanaka, a terrorist, that's not too much of a stretch now is it?" Temari smeared.

"But Naruto Uzumaki will be there, not to mention that Sasuke Uchiha kid," Kurenai said.

Just then, another woman bounced into the room. "Hello ladies, miss me?" she said walking over to the group.

"Hello Hinabi, where have you been?" Hinata asked, embracing her younger sister.

"Work, they kept me a little later than I had hoped," the brown haired Hyugga said sitting herself next to her sister.

"Gezz Diva, you call modeling work," Temari mocked.

"You say something blondie?" Hinabi replied playfully.

"Hey! If you two kids are done, can we get back on the subject of convincing Hinata to take this part!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"What, the Drop Dead thing? Ya Nee-chan, I think you should totally do it," Hinabi said taking the extra tea cup off the tea tray.

"How did you know about that?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Oh, well, I was in your room, looking for some shoes to borrow," Hinabi said lifting up one of her feet to show the shoes. "And I saw the script on your bed, I skimmed through it, and it looks pretty good, I think you should totally go for it," she said.

"First of all, I've been looking for those shoes Hinabi," Hinata said taking off her sister's feet. "Second, stop going through my things," she said playfully tapping her on the shoulder with them. "And third, I'm just not so sure I'm up to facing the Sakura and Ino together," Hinata said.

"What's wrong with Haruno and Yamanaka?" Kurenai asked confused.

"They're going to be in it?" Hinabi asked. "Well then…" Hinabi said, unsure if pushing her gentle big sister into this movie was the right thing to do.

"What's wrong with them?" Kurenai asked again.

"They didn't really… like me," Hinata said.

"They picked on her back when we were in Kanoha performing arts academy," Hinabi explained.

"It was more about that Ino girl, she was in love with Nara, and got all jealous after he asked her out," Temari spat.

"Ya, then her and Haruno went out of their way to make Nee-chan's life as horrible as they possibly could!" Hinabi growled.

"You're not talking about Shikamaru Nara, the director of this movie are you?" Kurenai asked.

"He's directing it?" Hinata asked. "That's good for him… ano, but that might make things a little more complicated," she said nervously.

"Oh… Come on Hinata, that was years ago," Kurenai said. "I'm sure there both over it by now," she reassured.

"Ya, besides Hina, are you really gonna let these two bully you out of this part?" Temari asked.

"Ya, and if they give you any trouble, you just give them that ass kicking you should have given them years ago," Hinata said.

Hinata gave a small laugh, " I… I still don't know," she said.

"Tell you what, I'll go with you to the meetings, and if those girls give you any trouble, I kick there asses for you,' Temari offered.

Hinata giggled again, "Well…"

"Come on Hinata, do it for me please," Kurenai pleaded.

"Alright, Alright, for you Sensei," Hinata said.

**0o0 (Another week later) (The Fire Village INN)**

"No Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted as slammed his fist into the punching bag in front of him.

"Did you even read the script?" Kakashi asked as he watched the angry man carefully.

"No, and I'm not going to, I'm not working with Haruno period!" Sasuke shouted and again shoved his fist into the bag.

"Sasuke, it's not like it's just going to be you and her, Naruto will be there trying to get her attention, and Hyugga will be there too," Kakashi said.

"Naruto will try to get her attention, and Hyugga won't accept, especially now," Sasuke said. Hinata Hyugga was one of the only women in the world he would be okay with working with, but now that Sakura's gonna take part in the movie, she probably won't touch it. That means that he not only has to worry about Sakura, but also so other fangirl who's gonna read all into the love scenes in the damn movie.

"You know Sasuke, after the way you broke Sakura's heart last time, she might not even like you anymore, and FYI Hyugga already accepted," Kakashi argued.

"Sakura accepted the role, which means she's still obsessed with me, and now that she accepted, Hyugga will drop out," Sasuke said grabbing the swaying bag so he could take a break.

"Why do are you so sure that Hyugga's not going to do it, because she accepted a week after Sakura," Kakashi said curios as to why Sasuke thought he knew Hinata Hyugga so well.

"After? Are you sure?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Yes I'm sure," Kakashi said.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, "Who else has accepted?" he asked.

"Um, Shino Aberame accepted the part of the head terrorist, Kiba Inuzuka is one of the lesser team mates, so is… Ino Yamanaka," Kakashi said, confused as to the sudden turn in the conversation.

'Haruno and Yamanaka,' Sasuke thought. 'And Hyugga's still going to do it… ether this part is too good to pass up, or Hinata Hyugga grew a back bone… I doubt she grew a back bone…"

"Alright Kakashi, set up the damn meeting, but if I don't like the way things go, I'm out," Sasuke said, turning away and heading for the shower.

"Oh, alright…" Kakashi said. "Did I just win?" Kakashi asked himself aloud.

****

Alright, there it is, the very first chapter of Dazzle 2.0 read and review! Please, reviews will help me to update faster!


End file.
